Why Do You Like TheLastDisneyToon's Thomas Characters?
Here is a reason why you like TheLastDisneyToon's Thomas in the parodies? Cast *Thomas is the main hero, who pulls Annie and Clarabel throughout every parody. *Percy is Thomas's best friend, who pulls mail cars throughout every parody. *Toby is Thomas's guide, who pulls Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie throughout every parody. *Henry is Thomas's uncle, who pulls his Railway Series fowler tender number 3 throughout every parody, and pulls a green and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, and a red Express coach throughout every parody. *Mavis is Percy's wife, who pulls eight freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Toad is Oliver's breakvan, who is coupled up to every freight train that engines pull throughout every parody. *Bertie is a bus, Emily's father, and Thomas's mother, who carries passengers through every parody. *Emily is the main female and Thomas's girlfriend, who pulls her two coaches throughout every parody. *Rosie is Thomas and Emily's daughter, who pulls nine freight cars throughout every parody. *Tillie is a little engine that could, who pulls her Birthday Train cars throughout every parody. *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand are Thomas's friends that pull lots of freight cars throughout parody, because Stepney pulls six freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody, and since Bill and Ben pull a long freight train throughout every parody, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand pull some log wagons throughout parody. *Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Trevor are Percy and Mavis's children, who pulls some coaches throughout every parody, and since Skarloey, Rheneas, and Peter Sam pull some coaches like the blue and yellow ones, green and yellow ones, and red ones, blue cabooses, brown cabooses, and red cabooses throughout every parody, Trevor pulls a haycart throughout every parody. *Duncan is Thomas's stubborn buddy, who pulls three blue and yellow coaches and a caboose throughout every parody. *Sir Handel is Percy and Mavis's son, who pulls a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose. *Edward is Thomas's father, who carries his Railway Series Fowler tender number 2 throughout every parody, and pulls three tan coaches throughout every parody. *Molly is Thomas's mother, who pulls four freight cars throughout every parody. *Stanley is Thomas's friend, who pulls three red coaches throughout every parody. *James is Thomas's brother, who carries his Railway series Fowler tender number 5 throughout every parody, and pulls a green and yellow Express coach, a red Express coach, a brown Express coach, an orange Express coach, and a red Observation coach throughout every parody. *Duck is Thomas's nephew, who pulls Alice, Mirabel, his two coaches, and his three Slip Coaches throughout every parody. *Donald is a doctor engine, who pilots Douglas on a freight train throughout every parody. *Douglas is another doctor engine, who pilots Donald on a freight train throughout every parody. *Oliver is a doctor engine, who pulls Isabel and Dulcie, his two coaches throughout every parody, plus Toad the Breakvan throughout every parody. *BoCo is a diesel engine, who pulls two green and yellow Express coaches and an orange Express coach throughout every parody. *Owen is Thomas's grandfather, who helps Thomas and his friends throughout every parody. *Cranky is Thomas's guardian, who helps Thomas throughout every parody. *Diesel is Thomas's main enemy, who pulls nine freight cars throughout every parody. *S.C.Ruffey is Oliver's enemy, who is the leader of his foolish freight car gang throughout every parody. *Dennis is Diesel's lackey, who works for Diesel and pulls some freight cars throughout every parody. *Daisy is Diesel's wife, who works for Diesel and runs throughout every parody. *Bulgy is a double decker bus, who carries passengers throughout every parody. *Arry is a guardian and Bert's twin throughout every parody. *Bert is a guardian and Arry's twin throughout every parody. *George is a steamroller, who pulls a tow wagon throughout every parody. *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney are Diesel's minions, who work for Diesel throughout every parody. *Diesel 10 is Thomas's grandfather, who is a strong villain and runs light throughout every parody. *The Spiteful Breakvan is a caboose and an enemy to Donald and Douglas throughout every parody. *Troublesome Trucks are foolish freight cars, who like to play tricks on engines throughout every parody. *Hector is the leader of the narrow gauge trucks throughout every parody. *Narrow Gauge Trucks are Hector's minions throughout every parody. *Elizabeth is Spencer's wife, who carries loads throughout every parody. *Spencer is Elizabeth's husband, who pulls his red Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, a tan Express coach, and a green Express coach. *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty are Cerberus's minions throughout every parody. *Cerberus is a strong villain, who pulls three boxcars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Smudger is a sneeky villain, who pulls some freight cars throughout every parody. Category:TheLastDisneyToon